Hinata's Way
by CherryCrYsTalMint
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's Choice

A/N: This story takes place in the Shippuden episodes, just to make that clear. I think there would be only pairing which is obviously NaruHina. If anyone has suggestions, include them in your review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Naruto. All I own is my original character.

xXx

_Hinata's Way: chapter 1-Hinata's Choice_

Naruto was bored. He hasn't seen or talked to anyone all day. All he did was just walk around the Leaf Village hoping to find something to do. '_Where the hell is everybody?!_' he yelled in his head. Sighing, he continued walking until he was on a small bridge that was over a babbling brook. He closed his eyes for a few moments and sighed, which he has been doing a lot today. When he opened his eyes he looked over to the other end of the bridge and saw someone standing there. A girl with long, navy blue hair, wearing a familiar light tan jacket was there.

"Hinata…" he whispered. The shy Hyuuga girl, Hinata, stood at the other side of the bridge not knowing that she had company. She was just standing there staring down at the creek below. Naruto grinned to himself and started walking towards her. Hinata didn't even hear his footsteps coming closer. "Hi Hinata!" he loudly greeted. The timid girl swiftly turned around to see Naruto with his childish grin on his face. She turned cherry red as she noticed how close they were.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she stuttered. She was in so much shock she didn't really know what to say. Naruto stopped smiling and looked at Hinata's red face.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you okay? You're all red. Are you sick or something?" he asked feeling concerned. He put a hand on her forehead to feel how warm it was. That moment went in slow motion for Hinata.

'_His hand is so warm…_' she thought in awe. Overwhelmed with joy she fainted.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Oh no she fainted! What am I gonna do?!" Naruto pulled on his hair. He kneeled down beside the navy blue-haired girl and shook her shoulders. "Hinata please wake up! Hinata!" he cried. Getting the sense that this wasn't really working he gave up. "I know!" he suddenly perked up.

'_I'll just do mouth to mouth…_' he gulped. '_…how hard can it be?_' he nervously thought as his whole body twitched. He leaned in closer to Hinata's face with his mouth slightly opened. '_Here goes nothing…!'_ His cheeks turned pink as he neared her lips. To him it was almost like as if he was going to kiss her but, this doesn't count. It's not a kiss; it's just CPR. No worries. There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about at all, right? Naruto was just a few inches away from the shy girl's lips. The blush on his face reddened the closer he got. A bead of sweat formed on his temple. '_I can do this, dattebayo!_' he told himself. Just as he was about to come into contact with Hinata's lips, her eyes started to open up slowly.

xXx

She couldn't see quite clearly, but she could see a figure over her. Hinata opened up her eyes more to make out whatever she was trying to see. When her eyes came into focus, she realized that a pair of lips that belonged to a certain blonde-haired boy were about to come into contact with hers. '_It's Naruto-kun. He's going to kiss me...WAIT! He's going to..!' _her mind went into panic, then without thinking Hinata instantly sat up causing her head to clash with Naruto's. Naruto fell back with a red mark on his forehead.

"Hey! Hinata, what 'cha do that for?" he asked, massaging the bruise on his head. Hinata didn't say anything. She just sat there as if she was a statue with a shocked face that seemed to be frozen. Her lavender eyes were as wide as possible, her cheeks were flushed and her mouth just hung slightly open. She was completely paralyzed with shock.

'_W-What do I do now? This is very embarrassing…I have to get away from Naruto-kun,_' she quickly thought. Hinata slowly rose without making any eye contact with Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" he watched her as she stepped back away from him.

"I…um I-I have to go!" she blurted. She quickly turned around and ran away, leaving a puzzled Naruto. He gazed after the shy Hyuuga girl, who was disappearing in the view. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well that was weird," he stated. He leaned over the bright red rail of the small bridge, staring down into the flowing water. Then a rumbling noise interrupted the peace he was in. He put a hand to his stomach, realizing that he was hungry. "I guess it's lunch time," he couldn't help but to grin at what place he had in mind to go get something to eat. "Ichiraku ramen! Here I come!" he cheered. Naruto immediately left the bridge and started to head for his all time favorite ramen shop.

Hinata trudged over to a bench she spotted. She was breathing a little hard from the running she did. '_I think I…overdid it a little,_'she thought to herself.

The incident with Naruto kept replaying in her head, like a video tape with bad film.She was just so overwhelmed that she had no choice, but to run. Hinata rested her hand on her chest, in an attempted to stop her heart from beating so fast.

'_I just need to forget what happened,_' she mentally told herself. That was easier said thandone. Hinata knew that there was no way she could forget something like that. No way. Her all time crush was about to kiss her. How can you just forget it and say it never happened, just like that? But there was something that was nagging her in the back of her mind.

'_That kiss…maybe wasn't even going to be a kiss._' Hinata lowered her head in a sorrowful manner. '_Naruto-kun had always been my crush ever since we both were in Ninja Academy, long ago. I've always watched him and admired him from afar, but I've never told him how I felt. I can never tell him I how feel. Why? Why can't I…?_' The answer suddenly came to her when she thought of the earlier event. _'Because… because I always run away from him._' It was then Hinata had finally realized something that she must do. '_No more running away. I have to tell him._' She stood up from her seat and began to start her new goal: tell Naruto how she feels. In order to do this she would have to find him, but where would he be?

xXx

Naruto was sitting at the counter at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, patiently waiting for his barbeque pork ramen.

"So Naruto, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you around for awhile." asked Ayame, who was the temporary owner of the ramen shop. She wore a white apron over her clothes and a white bandanna on top of her head of brown hair.

"Oh, I've been doing nothing, but missions and stuff lately." he briefly replied.

"Well, here you go." Ayame handed him a steaming bowl of ramen. Naruto happily accepted as he grabbed two chopsticks, and he began to heartily eat the delicious ramen. After finishing his first bowl, he asked for another and another until he was full. Meanwhile, someone walked into the shop. She sat at the counter and looked around for a bit. Ayame rushed over to the new costumer. "Hello. What would you like?" she asked.

The girl turned her attention to the small, brunette waitress. She smiled at her and said, "I'll just have a plain bowl of ramen."

"Okay, coming up."

The unknown girl swept her emerald colored bangs out of her eyes with her hand as she waited for her food.

'_I wonder what you can do around here in Konoha. So far this place seems pretty boring to me._' she thought. Her clear blue eyes shifted over to the other person sitting at the counter, who seemed to be really enjoying their ramen. Her eyes then wandered over to two empty bowls that were clearly eaten out of. '_Sheesh…what an appetite._' she thought in amazement.

"Here you go." said Ayame, snapping the emerald haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." she said as she gratefully accepted the hot bowl of ramen. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat quietly.

"Ah! All done!" Naruto enthusiastically announced. Ayame walked over with the bill and handed it to him. He looked at the price, and then reached for his wallet. He suddenly froze, as his face wore a nervous expression. The brunette looked at him expectantly.

"Well Naruto," she began "Pay up."

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin, "I…heh heh…sort of don't have enough."

"I'll pay for it."

Both, Naruto and Ayame turned their heads to the girl. She finished the rest of her ramen, and then looked at them both.

"Oh, you don't really have to do that." Naruto began to reason.

"No, it's fine." she persisted. She took out a pink wallet and laid just enough money, down on the counter.

"Why, thank you." Ayame said as she took the payment. "Please, come again." she waved as Naruto and the girl left.

xXx

"Hey, thanks." Naruto said in gratitude. The mystery girl looked at him and winked, making the hyperactive blonde blush slightly. '_Wow... She's really pretty._' he thought. How could he help, but to think that? Her hair was an amazing emerald color, her eyes sparkled a clear blue, her skin was fairly pale, and her figure was petite and slim. This girl was quite attractive.

"No problem." she replied, giggling a little at his pink face. '_He's pretty cute. Maybe Konoha isn't so bad._' she slyly thought. "So, my name is Kazuki Fukuda, what's yours?" she asked, extending her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a big grin as he accepted her handshake.

"Naruto, huh? I think I like that name."

Naruto once again blushed. That was the first time he had ever heard a girl compliment him. He was beginning to like this girl more by the second.

"So Naruto, since I'm pretty much new around here, maybe you can show me around?"

"Sure."

"Okay! First I wanna go there." Kazuki pointed to the mountain where all the five Hokages' heads were carved.

"Alright, let's go!" he pumped a fist in the air, and jogged off toward the Hokage monument with Kazuki following close behind. They both reached a long narrow staircase that went up the mountain.

'_That's a lot of stairs._' Kazuki thought with a feeling that this could be an exhausting trip.

"We're almost there!" Naruto said as they both began to climb the stairs that escalated up the mountain. Halfway up, Kazuki looked back to where she and Naruto once stood. The height they were at almost surprised her. She looked ahead and realized they had finally reached the top. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, as she stumbled over to the rail to catch her breath. Her clear blue eyes glanced over the rail and widened.

"Wow…you can see the whole village from up here." she whispered, clearly impressed with the view.

"Yeah. Pretty cool isn't it?" Naruto said. The emerald haired girl nodded in reply.

"So tell me, Naruto, about the Hokages."

"Hmm, well I don't really know much, but the First Hokage was the one who built this whole village, the Third Hokage was Hokage two times—"

"Really? Why?" interrupted Kazuki.

"Well, because the Fourth Hokage died saving the village 15 years ago." he answered.

"What did he save the village from?"

"The Nine-tailed Fox…" Naruto's eyes glazed over for a split second as he said this. '_That's now inside me…_'

'_So the stories are true. The Nine-tailed fox also came here too, just like my village._' Kazuki thought solemnly.

"Hey Kazuki-chan, are you okay?" the blonde asked, concern filling his blue eyes. She snapped her head in his direction.

"Of course I am." she replied, feigning a smile. '_We just met and he's already calling me Kazuki-chan. This boy is surely forward._' she thought with interest. '_Oh yeah, Konoha isn't so bad after all._'

xXx

**End chapter**

Well that's all for now. Hmm… what does Kyuubi have to do with Kazuki's home? We'll find out later. And don't worry about Hinata, she'll be in the next chapter more than she was in this one. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's Mission

Hinata's Way: chapter 2-

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry I took so long, I just needed some time to think about this. So please bear with my slowness 'cause it takes me a while to get ideas.

xXx

_Hinata's Way: chapter 2-Hinata's Mission _

Hinata wandered around for a bit, thinking of the possible places her precious crush could be. Her pale eyes were concentrated on the ground, as she continued to walk aimlessly. The navy haired girl abruptly stopped in her tracks as she came across a certain place. An aroma of fresh hot ramen emanated from inside.

'_Maybe…he's here._' she concluded. Hinata cautiously stepped inside the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, hoping to find the blonde. Her lavender eyes searched around the place, but no luck. No Naruto. Hinata sighed in disappointment, feeling a little discouraged.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the voice of brunette brought her back into reality. The navy haired girl snapped her head up to the waitress and out of her trance.

"Oh…I-I was just looking for someone. Sorry." she bowed, then made her exit.

'_I haven't checked his house, yet. Maybe he could be there._' Hinata broke into a jog, suddenly filled with certainty. In a mile's distance she made it there within no time. Hinata politely knocked on the wooden door. A few seconds passed in silence. '_He's not here either…' _ The Hyuuga turned around to leave. She walked around until she found a bench to sit on. '_Naruto, where are you?_' she sighed with that thought. She rested her chin in her palm as she leaned forward. Her eyes wandered around, looking at people as they pass by. Suddenly Hinata jolted up. Her lavender orbs concentrated on _that_ someone she was looking for.

"Naruto…" she gasped.

Although he was far away, she could tell it was him. Hinata then saw someone else that appeared to be with Naruto. All she could see was bright green hair in the distance. The shy Hyuuga decided to take this opportunity to talk with him. But shouldn't she wait until it's just them alone? Hinata didn't care; she began to break into a run toward Naruto's direction on impulse. "I'm coming…Naruto."

"Hinata!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called. She turned around in a snap to find Kiba jogging toward her. "Kiba?"

The brown, spiky hair teen stopped to catch his breath. He looked to Hinata and then said, "Lady Tsunade has a mission for us."

"Oh…but—"

"Come on, we gotta get moving. I'll fill you in on the way there." Kiba dashed away and Hinata just followed him. She was reluctant to go, but she had no choice.

"Kiba, what's going on?" she asked.

"There are a group of these unknown ninja heading toward the Leaf Village. So far, all I know is that they aren't exactly friendly." he explained. "So it's up to us to find out what their plans are and to stop them."

Hinata nodded as a sign that she understood.

'_Naruto please…wait for me.'_

xXx

"Naruto, you're such a great tour guide." Kazuki said with a slight smile.

"Uh…thanks. I guess."

They were both at the playground. Kazuki sat on the swing, while Naruto stared at the sunset in the orange and pink sky above. The silence was peaceful, but on the inside of the emerald haired girl's mind, thoughts floated around.

"Naruto, the Nine-tailed Fox is gone for good, isn't it?" she asked.

Naruto was completely caught off guard by the question. His blue eyes shifted for a second before he answered.

"Of course," he lied with false confidence. "Why?"

"Because I was told otherwise." she simply stated. Her clear blue eyes became solid as she intensely gazed at him, waiting for a reply. Naruto began to feel uncomfortable under her glare. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just tell her that Kyuubi was safely sealed away inside of him and everything was perfectly fine. It wasn't that simple.

"Well," he began, "They're wrong." He looked at her with a grin, "You don't have to worry about a thing. He's gone for good."

Kazuki nodded. "Right."

Suddenly a beeping noise filled the air. Kazuki fidgeted around for a few seconds and then pulled out a small communicator. She put it up to her ear and turned away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_We need you now."_ a voice replied on the other end.

"Okay." she nodded.

She put the communicator away in her pocket and sighed. Naruto stared at her with a confused expression. Something didn't seem right to him, but he ignored the feeling.

"What was that about?" he asked with curiosity.

Kazuki hesitated before answering, "It was nothing. I just have to go now."

"Oh." he said with slight disappointment. "Well then, I guess I'll see ya around?"

"Sure." Kazuki walked over to him slowly. She looked into his eyes and held the gaze for a second. Suddenly, she let a toothy grin appear on her face. Naruto was completely thrown off by the sudden action and became nervous.

"What? Is-is there something on my face?"

"Cheer up." she said. "We'll meet again soon." She held out her hand and accepted it with a friendly shake.

"Right." he said with slight smile. She smiled in return as she let go of his hand. Slowly taking a few steps back, she turned around and then dashed off. Naruto deeply sighed as he gazed into the direction Kazuki headed in.

'_I gotta pull myself together_.'

xXx

"I think we're lost." said the man wearing a mask.

"I told you to just follow my lead, but no, you had to go rush on ahead." said the other masked ninja.

Up in a tall tree nearby were Hinata and Kiba looking down at the two ninja bickering. They didn't seem much like a threat to them, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

"Okay, these two don't look like much so let's just approach them quietly and attack on my signal." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded. "Right."

Both chunin scattered in the opposite direction. They hid in the bushes that were on the side of the dirt road that the two foreign ninja were standing on. Hinata dug into her weapons pouch and took out a kunai knife. She held it close and began to move forward to get a closer look at the ninja that were oblivious of their presence. Then suddenly…

_Snap!_

Her hand crushed a twig. She silently gasped and ducked lower into the bushes. The two ninja became alert when they heard the sound.

"What was that?"

"Seems like someone's here." They then heard another sound. Both ninja looked to their feet and saw a small, round black ball.

"What the—"the masked ninja was cut off when the ball exploded in smoke that was clouding around them.

"Hinata, now!" Kiba cried. He jumped out his hiding and landed into the cloud of smoke. He found one of the ninja and knocked him out with a hard jab in the face. Hinata soon joined the battled and knocked out the other ninja. The smoke cleared away, revealing the two ninja that were piled on the ground. "I guess they weren't that tough." said Kiba.

"Don't count on that!" a voice called.

Hinata and Kiba turned around and saw one masked ninja up in the tree. The two ninja on the ground went into a puff of smoke and came out as logs.

"A substitution!" Hinata gasped.

"That's right! Now take this!" the stranger shouted. He threw a shower of shuriken down at them. The leaf ninja jumped away to dodge the attack. "You're going to have to do more that!"

"Hinata," Kiba whispered, "Have you noticed that the other ninja is missing?"

The shy kunoichi quickly glanced around. '_He must be hiding…_' She closed her eyes and breathed in. '_Byakugan!_' Her eyes snapped open and many veins around her pupil-less eyes were visible. She looked around with her now perfect vision and saw something moving behind the trees. "There!" she yelled out.

"Goren! They're on to you!" cried the masked ninja.

"I got this!" Goren called. He instantly appeared in front of them. His partner joined him at his side, both of them wearing sneers on their faces. "So, you must be from the Hidden Leaf Village. Well, just to let you know we have something planned for you." said Goren.

"Is that so? Well, too bad we're not gonna let that happen." Kiba challenged.

Two masked ninja lunged forward to attack. Their movements were fast and smooth. In a split second Hinata and Kiba were lying on the ground in pain.

"We'll leave and spare your lives." said the unnamed ninja.

"But, we'll return soon." said the other.

They both vanished after that. Kiba managed to sit up, but groaned in pain as he did so. His breathing was ragged and discovered he was bleeding from his arm.

"I don't know…what the hell just happened." he mumbled. He looked over to where Hinata was and saw her still form laying there. "Hinata, are you alright?" he asked with worry. He staggered over to her then kneeled beside her. Her eyes slowly opened and she began to move. She sat up, but then she fell back down.

"I…can't move…"she whimpered. She held her side in agony and felt something warm. She looked down at her hands and saw blood smeared all over her palms. "I think...I've been…poisoned."

"Alright, we have to get you back to the village fast." Kiba gently helped Hinata on her feet and put her arm around his shoulder. Hinata whimpered in pain again. "Hang in there, Hinata." he said. '_Those ninja definitely meant business. What do they want from the Leaf Village?_'

xXx

"What did you want?" Kazuki asked with a harsh tone.

"Just making sure you did your job." replied the silver haired male.

"Obviously. What else would I have been doing all this time?"

The man ignored the smart comment and went on with his intentions. "So did you find out anything about the nine-tailed fox?"

"Well it did destroy this village 15 years ago. But isn't it gone by now?" the green-haired teen asked with curiosity. The man chuckled as if he knew something she didn't. Kazuki scowled, not liking the fact that she was being laughed at. "What?"

"Do you really think it just disappeared and then somehow died?"

"Well…" Kazuki was at a loss for words.

"Don't be so naïve. You remember what our village went through, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"The nine-tailed fox is still alive. I can feel it." the man declared with confidence.

"I still don't understand something. Why are we here?"

The man shifted his cold blue eyes to the girl. "Because the aura I feel is coming from here," he began, "The problem, however, is that I can't pinpoint the exact spot. That is why your job is to find out what you can."

"I highly doubt anyone in this village is just going to come out and tell me anything about the Kyuubi incident." Kazuki deadpanned.

The man simply sighed. "Sometimes Kazuki, you fail to understand." He waved her off. "You can go."

Kazuki did as she was told and left the room. Frustration began to rise inside her. How dare he say that? She didn't think there was much to understand.

'_I will find out where Kyuubi's spirit is_.'

xXx

**End Chapter**

Finally chapter 2 is done. Hopefully we'll get to learn more on why Kazuki is at the leaf village and who those ninja were. Though of course I know since I'm writing this! Anyway will Hinata be cured of her poison? Stay tuned.

**Thank you to:**

**queenboogie16**

**Naruto-kun 21**

**Baka Nii-San**

Thanks for reviewing. Hope to get more. 


	3. ATTENTION!

Hinata's Way: chapter 3-

**A/N: This note is important to all who read this fic**.

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Sorry to all who have been reading _Hinata's Way, _butI have decided to discontinue this story due to the fact that I'm pretty stuck for ideas and have lost motivation to write this. Although, I will try to rewrite this and see if it comes out better. So if any one has suggestions, don't be afraid to send me a message.

I am proud to announce this fic has 336 hits. Thank you reviewers and to others who have read this. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
